


Birthday Celebration

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: Janet is planning a surprise for Kris.





	Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: AU. Takes place in the universe established in _The Prophecy_ , so post _Heroes_ (s07e17-18).  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to B.W., J.G., MGM and Gekko. No copyright infringement intended and no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N: Written for fluff_bingo, prompt: _silk_.

I was surprised to find Janet in the base gym. She seldom gets the chance to get in a workout on the base, but it was a rare slow day for her. It was nice to have Janet as a workout partner.

After our showers, we headed to our lockers to get dressed. I pulled out a clean set of BDUs, but Janet froze in front of her locker, apparently lost in thought as she stared into a shopping bag she had in her locker.

"Janet?"

She startled so badly she almost lost her towel. "Sam!"

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure."

"I'm sure, Sam. You just startled me."

"I didn't mean to. Sorry."

"It's okay. My mind was just elsewhere," she said, smiling.

"I could tell. You seemed to be awfully interested in whatever is in that bag."

She blushed. "Um, yeah."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just a little something I bought for Kris to celebrate her birthday this weekend."

Craning my neck, I noticed it was a Victoria's Secret bag. I peeked into the bag and I could feel my own cheeks blush. "Oh. I'm not sure that will fit Kris."

"It's, uh, it's not for her to wear. It's for me to wear... for her."

"Oh. _Oh!_ " I grinned. "She's a lucky lady."

"Thanks, but I'm the lucky one."

"So what day is her birthday?"

"I haven't a clue." 

"What? I'm confused. You just said you were going to celebrate her birthday this weekend."

Slipping into her new silk panties, bra, and garter belt before putting on her uniform, Janet explained. "Well, first off, Kris was adopted as a young child and her mother never knew her actual birth date. Besides, the Areth don't celebrate birthdays."

"They don't?"

"Nope. And even if they did it's not like Areth's year is the same as Earth's year. Anyway, even though the Areth don't celebrate birthdays, Kris indulges me," Janet said with an amused smile. "So if Kris and SG-2 get back in time, I'm surprising her with a birthday celebration."

"I see. So how old is Kris?"

"I don’t know, but she's older than Teal'c and Bra'tac."

"Really? Wow, I never would have guessed."

"I know; she doesn't look it."

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Didn't you celebrate her birthday when you went away for that four-day weekend a few months ago?"

Janet grinned. "Yes we did."

"Then why are you celebrating her birthday this weekend?"

"Like I said, she indulges me," Janet replied, smirking. "I figure with as old as she is, and the Areth not celebrating birthdays, that she's overdue for a few celebrations."

Laughing, I closed my locker. "I see. Well, I hope Kris gets back in time for you have a nice celebration."

"Thanks."

"Catch you later, Janet."

"See you later, Sam."

While Janet was slipping on her hose, I left the locker room and headed to my lab.

~~~

Later that afternoon the klaxons sounded and the announcement came over the PA that SG2 was returning from off-world. It was only an hour later when I passed Janet and Kris in the passageway, waiting for the elevator. I couldn't help but smile at how they were lost in each other's eyes and Kris was quietly singing, "Happy birthday to me."

FIN


End file.
